warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Appledash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icestorm123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 00:11, November 28, 2009 Re:question Well it depends on what you want your story to be about. If you're looking to create an article here, then click on add new page. But if you need help creating a story, just let me know and I'll be here. [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spotteddhead ♫']] 16:00, November 28 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, just make sure to include extra information like characters and the blurb. If you need a guideline you can check out my page: Confessions of the Shadow. Hope this helps! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 16:30, November 29 2009 (UTC) Ello, I'm Leafwhisker, Hi :) -Random!! Yippie! 02:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) It isn't really good to, idk. but if u want to... -Random!! Yippie! 02:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I rarely say my age even though I'm a year older... I just do that though -Random!! Yippie! 02:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No, I'm 12 I was 11 before Nov 25 -Random!! Yippie! 02:28, December 5, 2009 (UTC) lol -Random!! Yippie! 02:40, December 5, 2009 (UTC) cool, there is dis boy in me class that is soo creepy! :O he like Warriors too -Random!! Yippie! 02:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) OMG ICY!!! Hey Icy! Um I don't have ideas now, give me some time to think . . . I just used my wolf idea . . . um . . .--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 22:19, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Uh, duh we're friends! I luvs u Icy! LOL, I will work on it now.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 22:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Icestorm! Sure! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 23:19, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.... How about a cat named -insert name here- is always looked down upon, next to his shining sister, and that he runs away. Then he meets up with a badger, and he barely escapes it, when a she-cat saves him... She brings him to her rogue place... And he becomes a rogue... LOL my minds blank today :)zzzzZZZ... And then the rogues want to control the river source... Which was in his old clan... And he meets up with his sister and past love... :0 what'll he do? :( LOL is it good? I just came up with it so it's kinda crude :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 02:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello again, Icestorm. Would you so kindly check out Don't Mess with Time? It's my first dedicated fic and I want people to rate it. XD Dedicated as in I actually want to finish it. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and sure! Can I call you Icy? :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol kay. That explains the signature. :P [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Lol thanks! But I think that was exaggerated... Nothing's better than Taco Bell, of course 0.o LOL [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:28, January 9, 2010 (UTC) LOL! Hey, idea- can I feature you as... A starclan cat or a cat of Moorclan? :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) whooh! I'm going to go now :) well bye Icy! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Heya Icy! What do you think of an epic battle scene.... righting alongside your new apprentice in my story? XD [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Heya! Hey Icey!! Hvaen't heard from you in such a logn time!! *hugz* wassup? HiddenSun ' 00:12, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Nice!! I haven't read them yet :( Oh and yes!!! I can't wait to see Mistyfoot as Mistystar!!(she's on of my fav characters!) 'HiddenSun ' 00:16, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm at the fourth Apprentice (lol i have read sunrise) 'HiddenSun ' 00:20, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Cool!! What are they about? 'HiddenSun ' 00:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog Hi. I was wondering if you could check out my blog called Rise of Evil Characters. Thanks if you can!!! [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie]] 03:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Can I sign your friends list?? Check back on the blog. I have posted new message. [[User:Zaffie|'Zaffie']] 03:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi icy! Glad we're buds again, and can you add a vote to Bluestar in starclan for the nominations? [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever If you wanna put the vote in the nominatons go here http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Fanfiction_talk:Fanfiction_Awards [[User:Wetstream|'Bluestar']]4ever Request Write a fanfic about what would happen if Tigerclaw killed Bluestar at the end of Forest of Secrets. Thx, Raven Randomness! 04:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) PS- I am random Hey Icy-saw you were on so wazup? HiddenSun ' 15:16, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Writing my story and I'l go on the IRC channel too! 'HiddenSun ' 15:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Epic Duck Awh, you made Epic Duck sad. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL, But how can you hide from the epicness of epic duck? I doesn't understand. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes it does. xD '-THIS IMAGE REMOVED DUE TO THE EPICNESS OF EPIC URANUS-' [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) This just proves you cannot escape... TEH EPIC DUCK. DUN DUN DUN. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:25, March 31, 2010 (UTC) O noes! Have mercy! EPIC DUCK, RETREAT! xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) O yus it does. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:32, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Ack! What happened to your talk page? What did I do? D= E Oh, that's better. Whew! [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Indeed, it does. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:35, March 31, 2010 (UTC) LOL, I surrender. xD [[User:Shigura|'Ruinpaw' ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 00:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to! Thx, I'll start on it once I get back on FrostA White Pool In the Black Lands? Heya! Heya Icey! Like my user page? Anyway, join Wet's site!! www.mistclan101.piczo.com I'm Hawkpaw and Lizardstripe on there. It's fun! I'm also making a new site, www.thewildernessofquenche.piczo.com . Were on MistClan right now, so please join! :D Neep 16:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) How come I'm not on your Thoughts on Other Users? :) Anyway, TAOAL has a new chapter!! Neep 17:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) RE Sure! See you in a sec! :) --ArtiLook Wetty! It's Not Pink!! 20:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but you changed your password and I don't know what it is for LightningClan.... Unknown DestiniesMistreated...Used... Hi! Hi Icey! It's Snickers! I'm Glad I found this wiki.So,How do you create a story?Do you just make an article and put it on there? Snickers 22:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Could You? Could you vote here for me? I need some voters and I saw that you were on soooo... If you could, that'd be a HUGE help to meh! Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 23:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Story I made My First chapter of my first story! check it out! The Arrival Snickers 19:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Story I made My First chapter of my first story! check it out! The Arrival Snickers 19:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to put Silverclaw in your stories! =D Snickers 23:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) You there! *points* WAnt to come on MC or DC? I'm on with Wetty and Oakpaw. Did Icestorm really die? :( I really hope not. Anyways, me and Wetty are on the irc too.--Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 00:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Are you still rping on mc? Because someone said you were never rping on piczo again. Please don't quit! :O --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 14:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi Icy!!11 :D --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 16:10, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Wanna RP on MC? I just created a Brightshadow, Bramblepath's forgetting Foresty. :O --Goth MonkeyPiece by piece I lost my sainity to the penguins. 01:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Custom-made Cat Here's your lovely Icefall! ENJOY!! P.S. PIE [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:58, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Sunfall Here's Sunfall! Enjoy! Teddy Bear!' I think I'm obsessedwith hedgehogs.. 14:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC)' =S Old user, duh. =) i had 2 leave dis place... n_n but me is back! :D SexyChick 14:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Mistyfur SexyChick 14:27, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm fine thanks. :)--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 18:58, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! I'm glad you like it. I'm working on the next one, Golden Moons.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 19:09, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Not yet. I'll read it now!--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 19:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I think i could help, I'll do it now, just look at it. Wetty Wet WetYeah I get what you want, I'll do it right now. Wetty Wet WetYeah Okay, I did it. Enjoy the pic! :D Wetty Wet WetYeah Your welcome, but I can't go on MC, MAJOR BUSY. But I hear if you ask Arti she can Wetty Wet WetYeah That's fantastic! Congratulations! Tell Bramble I said hi, 'cause she was my very first friend on Wikia EVER and I haven't talked to her since I quit WWikia. Anyway, I'm proud of you! I trained you well. :) Teddy Bear!' I think I'm obsessedwith hedgehogs.. 00:09, June 17, 2010 (UTC)' Could You? Could you do meh a favor and vote here for meh please? Thanks! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 17:29, June 17 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey Icy! We hasn't talked in like foreva. XD What's up? I keep seeing on the MC homepage you come in when no one else is on. lol. We could RP now some if ya want. But I can only RP as Heart or Bramblepath. --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 15:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, sorry, I was doing something. Anyways, I hope your brothers ok but skipping school is always nice. :D Nothing's up with me, busy afternoon though. --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 17:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :D Pizza is a blessing from the Gods. :) I still haven't had lunch, I"ll have it soon.--ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 17:12, June 21, 2010 (UTC) 1:18 here but thats probably from the two minutes it took for me to read your message and write this one. And by the time you read this it'll probably 1:19. XD --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 17:18, June 21, 2010 (UTC) You're always bored. XD No offense. And no I hasn't. *runs to read it* --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 17:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) LOL. And Icy Winds is gooooood. :D --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 17:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, back from lunch. --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 17:56, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Heys. I's back. You? lol, did you have fun doing whatever you had to do? I had to go to the dentists. X( --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 21:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) LKike, literally, ALL of them? XD It's kinda hot here too but it's an overcast day. Morew humid then hot. But it rained. SAdly, that was well me and my dad were trekking across town. X( --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 21:30, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure Icy. Do you want me to do it? Just tell me the things you want to be on your page and I'll take care of it. :D --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 14:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem, you've got the same format as the one on my page. --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 14:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Did it. If you want to change the colors or wording or anything or if you have trouble you can let me know if you need help. :) --ArtiI am an epic win, just waiting to happen. :D 14:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Thanks. FP Coolr than you 22:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Firepaw Here you go! HawkeyRawr! LOL 16:24, July 1, 2010 (UTC) NO! You ''can't leave! You're like, one of the awesome-est people here! You're always one of the people that can stay calm in the face of drama. Usually. LOL. And your stories are good... and you're so awesome... and... and... *sobs* FP Coolr than you 22:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) No icy don't leave!!! Yoy're such a good friend amnd your stories are awesome!! I remember we've been through so much since the warriors wiki and the pizocs. Please don't leave!![[User:Hiddensun|'Sunny ']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Forever young...♥ ']]22:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Blah Blah. Hi. I'm bored because no one else is on and I have nothing better to do then sit here on my compoper. :P So, how's life. ArtiRed, white, and BOOM! :D US of A! 23:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Besides being bored, I'm good. We had pasta for dinner and it was YUMMEH. XD ArtiRed, white, and BOOM! :D US of A! 23:14, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's a good start. Although (no offense) Is the prologue supposed to be so short? Other then that it rox meh sox. XD ArtiRed, white, and BOOM! :D US of A! 23:26, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Well, it's awesome so far, I'll definatly keep reading! ArtiRed, white, and BOOM! :D US of A! 23:38, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Brokenstar and his rouges Hi. I have a question. Are you going to finish wirting Brokenstar and his rouges? Thank you form Peacesign I'm good! How are you? [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 14:35, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Friends No. I don't know you, and I don't like you. Bye . . . How bad would it be if I were like that? :P OF COURSE! I love making new friends! :D I'm Auri, what shall I call you? AuriBear 02:33, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I like Icy :) Nice to meetcha! Howre yoooou? ;P AuriBear 02:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Story Adoption Hey Icy!! You wanted the story Timberwolf from the story adoption forum and I just wanted to say since Mallinois hasn't edited, it's now yours.Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 15:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) You waited long enough, sorry it wasn't given to you earlier, I forgot to look at the page.Hiddensun★It's Another World...☆ 15:46, August 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't right now, but maybe soon. I'm really busy. X( But I'll come on as soon as I can! BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 15:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Yer Kattt Hereya go Icestorm xD this is the most time I spent on one of the requests, it's the first I did o_o then my computer went downhill. >:0 your kitty make my computer explode O_O Naw. Jk. Icy's awesome :D But Hope you liek it. Sunset 01:22, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Siggie Hi Icy. Long time not talk. :3 So anyway, you know how we made our siggies like templates? Well, my siggie doesn't work like that on here. What do I do? 23:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll try to see if I can ask Helix or Bramble or someone that can figure it out. :) Pictures How do I put uploaded pics on pages? Thanks!! -- 22:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (i HATE my siggie! It doesn't work!!) I just wanted to tell you that The Raven's Flight has officially been adopted by you. Congrats!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Featured Stories Hey Icy!! You are 1 of the 6 users who have been randomly drawed to choose one of your completed fanfics for October's featured stories list. Please tell me on my talk page which fanfic of yours you will like to be chosen. SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Icy! Go here, and I will give you an extra large bananery surprise! [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 01:45, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! Thanks Icy!!SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD ' 15:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Remember the IRC, when Wetty was banned? Tawny finally found out (so late? The sentence ends Monday.) and made a blog about it. I told the story, despite being told not to by Wetty through Tawny. Well, they were told not to ask me because I'd lie. But I didn't. Can you make sure I didn't? [[Raid|'Raids']]in the forest 22:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Leaving Um nvm icestorm im not coming back cause i saw Wettys blog i mean not taht you would care. But really tahts kind of mean her blog its like shes trying to chase me away T_T goodbye im definately (Spelling fail) not coming back 'SandBOO...Trick or treat 00:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Siggie I figured out how to make your siggie work: Just replace the blank with whatever your sig page is named. (ex:Snickers20/Sig) Hope this helps. :) SnickersThe trick's on you! >:D 18:40, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Wow. Some of it just disapeared. Be right back. SnickersThe trick's on you! >:D 18:41, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Kay. Here's the whole thing: |GhoststormTrick or treat!. Category:Signatures I guess you just look at source if it comes up as a signature. Byez! SnickersThe trick's on you! >:D 18:46, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Darkshadow's Secret I obeyed your command Icestorm, and wrote the prologue of Darkshadow's Secret! I'll tell you when I finish more of it! =) [[User:Riverpelt|'''Darkshadow' is coming for u!']]Happy Halloween! 22:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Icy, Warriors Reading Marathon is starting this Monday, just a quick reminder XD. Also, your siggie doesn't lik. Did you know that? Cos it's kinda annoying not to be able to click on it... anyway, start reading soon! And see if you can find anyone else who has all the books to do it too! It's more fun with more users. [[User:Zaffie|''' ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 04:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Wow, that's weird. Oh well. Maybe you should make a new one? Cos you used to have one that worked, didn't you? [[User:Zaffie| ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie| She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 22:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi! You may think this is a pretty random question; but is it snowing where you live? I got a snow-day today, that's why I'm on here! [[User:SmudgyHollz| Green ]][[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'''Introducing... Me!]] 12:38, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Community New Year's Spoof Hey Icey! It's me Spotty. Just wondering if you wanted to add to the Community New Year's Spoof. Tell everyone you know and keep on posting! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 19:45, December 26, 2010 (UTC)